Orange Rhapsody
by Ishidaki69
Summary: "Danganronpa yaoi" Luego de ir a un concierto al que no quizo ir, cierto "adivino" que solo acierta menos de un 30% de sus predicciones, no puede evitar pensar en la persona que logró hechizarlo con su música. Fue como caer bajo el encanto de.. "Una belleza de color Naranja"


En un principio se habia negado rotundamente a ir al concierto.

No conocía a ninguno de las bandas que tocaban, la gente gritaba a más no poder, a su alrededor, era todo puro sonidos entremezclados que no lograba entender

Había pasado todo el rato tapandose los oídos con ambas manos, mientras procura no perder con la vista a Naegi, cosa que termina ocurriendo. Ya bastante complicado era divisarlo entre un grupo menor. El chico suertudo era un pequeñin entre la multitud, como una aguja en un pajar.

-Naegichi! Naegichi! Dónde estaaaaaás? Rayos... Quiero irme a casa..!!- lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos, ciertamente a pesar de ser un grandote de unos veinte y tantos, Hagakure Yasuhiro se comportaba más exagerado que un niño.

De pronto, los parlantes resuenan con fuerza, el anunciador pasa a presentar la próxima banda que iba a tocar:

"A continuación, Blood's Kiss!!!"

Descontrolados gritos de emoción le siguen al anuncio.

-Genial, otro desconocido para mi..- dice desinteresado el adivino. Pasa a chasquear la lengua y sigue quejándose por encontrarse solo: -AHHHHH!!!- la gente a su alrededor lo miran, cotillean entre sí. Murmurando, y soltando una que otra risita. -Maldición, cállense!!- vuelve a bufar y suspira: -No se como pude venir...yo..-

De pronto, se levanta el telón escarlata de terciopelo.

Y allí..

Estaba "él"

Un joven de cabellos anaranjados, que toma el micrófono para dar una pequeña presentación de su banda:

-Me alegra tanto verlos a todos!! Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán! Vamos a hacer de esta noche inolvidable!- y termina de decirlo con una sonrisa

O si.. Si que iba a ser inolvidable, especialmente para alguien con peinado de palmera.

A continuación el chico pelinaranja le pasa el micrófono a quién debía ser al final el vocalista y se acomoda una guitarra.

Se hizo silencio en la sala, cosa que extraña a Hagakure, porque hasta el momento no se había mostrado tanta atención hacia una banda en especial. Seguidos de un "1,2,3!", comienzan a tocar. Suave al principio, movido después.

No supo la "razón", o el "por qué". Pero no podía sacarle la mirada de encima a ese chico. La guitarra, como instrumento, solía serle bulliciosa para su gusto; pero esta vez era diferente. Su guitarra.. el sonido de su guitarra en particular.. eran notas que llamaban. Hipnóticas, suaves, fuertes, rítmicas, vibrantes, precisas.

""O quizás.. ¿Era algo más?""

Trato de no perderse ninguno de sus movimientos, el movimiento rápido de sus dedos para tocar las notas correctas, el suave mecer de su cuerpo emocionado, pequeños mechones naranjas que se apegaban a su rostro por el sudor producto del cansancio, viendo como aquel chico podía manejar su instrumento con una envidiable maestría mientras disfrutaba del momento.

Podía estar el sujeto que toca el teclado, el vocalista, el bajista, el baterista, e incluso otro guitarrista, pero para Hagakure solo existía "ese" chico.

El chico cuya vestimenta consistía de una musculosa blanca con un estampado rojo de un cráneo, sobre ésta una camisa azul a cuadros sin abotonar, unos jeans azules ajustados y zapatillas deportivas blancas. Pero lo que más resaltaba era su cabello.

El lindo chico "Naranja", según Yasuhiro

""Esperen, ¿acaso acabó de pensar "lindo" sobre un chico?""

Un par de notas más, y el joven dió un último fuerte toque de cuerdas manteniendolas vibrantes durante un largo rato, hasta rematar con otro toque más corto y abrupto, dando por terminada la canción.

-Genial...- el adivino estaba maravillado

Todos gritaba y aplaudian y la banda les daba las gracias a su público.

De repente, Hagakure siente un pequeño tirón en su remera, da la vuelta y se encuentra con la mirada del chico suertudo

-Naegichi!!!- se lanza en un fuerte abrazo, enterrando su mentón en los cabellos marrones claros del más bajo. Frotandose cuál gatito que extraña a su dueño: -Dónde te habías metido?? Estaba muy solo y asustado!!!-

-Lo siento Hagakure- dijo Naegi, con un tinte de vergüenza y nerviosismo: -Trate de que no nos separemos pero ya viste que igual pasó, Jeje

-Si...-

Fueron interrumpidos por el presentador al altavoz. Debido a que ya no había más bandas que falten tocar, fue nombrando a cada una; junto a cada integrantes que la componen (éstos sobre el escenario, daban una breve despedida al ser mencionados para después irse).

\- Bueno Hagakure, si quieres ya podemos irn..

-Espera Naegichi! Quiero escuchar algo!

Y justo en el momento que nombraban a los integrantes de Blood's Kiss, pudo distinguir el nombre de la persona que logró captar su atención con su música, gracias a que éste saludaba energéticamente con ambas manos cuando lo mencionaron:

"¡¡¡El guitarrista principal, Kuwata Leon!!!"

 _Hello~, aquí la autora_

 _Perdón si es una pareja "poco" usual. Pero realmente tenía ganas de escribir algo de ellos xD_

 _Este primer cap fue una introducción algo corta, perdón. Prometo hacer más largo los próximos_

 _Comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido mientras sea de forma constructiva uvu/_

 _Nos vemos_


End file.
